Heritage
by brenspan12
Summary: What if Lucy's mother and father did not die. What would her life be like? Join Natsu and Lucy as the embark in their journey and adventures in this story.


**Hey! So, this is my first fanfic unless you count the nalu lemon one. Which I hate, but I'll keep it up. And I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic that I wrote in school. It's not finished but I have some of it done. LOL I feel so self-conscious about this :( cause I'm a noob writer but I try. Okay this intro has gone on long enough, so BYE FELICA!**

 **PS: This story takes place before the 1 year timeskip!**

 **Heritage**

 **Pairing: Nalu**

 **Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!**

Natsu jumped off the streets up to Lucy's apartment window sill. The street lights had cast a glare against the window, making it difficult to see in. He didn't see Lucy.

 _Thank god…_ Natsu thought, _she might see me and kill me._ He shivered at the thought of her kicking him. As always, her window wasn't locked, so he opened it with ease. Natsu swung himself inside and landed on top of something squishy.

"Huh?" Natsu stomped on the object underneath him, and muffled sounds came out of it. Natsu's eyes widened in realization, and quickly got up. Lucy was right where he just was he had just leaped away from. Natsu stared at her in shock and fear as she got up.

"Natsu… Lucy _kick_!" Lucy kicked him straight in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Lucy sweat dropped. "Maybe I over did it."

Lucy took off Natsu's scarf and went into the kitchen to get some ice. She got whiffs of smoke and freshly cut firewood. It was a pleasant smell: Natsu's smell. Lucy blushed, but then slapped herself on the cheeks abashedly. She opened the freezer and grabbed some ice from the icemaker. Lucy put the ice in a bag, wrapping his scarf around it.

She walked back out to Natsu, now with a bump on his head. Lucy lifted up his head and slid the scarf underneath it. There was no way she was gonna move him. Lucy sighed, and let out a gasp in surprise. She forgot to write to her mom!

Lucy went over to her desk, turned on her near by lamp, took a fresh sheet of parchment paper out, and slapped it on top of her desk. She grabbed her ink well and quill, wetting the tip of it in the ink, as she prepared to write.

Dear Mama,

6-30-x791

Today was pretty much the daily grind. I did my errands as usual like groceries and cleaning. I went fishing with Natsu and Happy today. I didn't catch any fish, but Natsu and Happy did. I also wrote a lot in my novel, except I think I have writer's block! I need inspiration. I hope I find it! Natsu interrupted me again. I kicked him, and I think I knocked him unconscious! So now he's sleeping in my room. I'm gonna visit you and Papa tomorrow. Well I'm gonna go to bed.

Love, your daughter

Lucy

Lucy smiled to herself, feeling proud about her letter. She opened a nearby drawer, and took out an empty envelope. She folded it up, and tucked in the letter neatly. Closing the envelope, she opened up another drawer with a giant stack of sealed letters. Lucy carefully placed a seal on the envelope, and placed it on top of the other letters. She shut the drawer, and turned off her lamp.

Lucy stumbled her way to her bed, and slid herself into bed. Wrapping herself in the blankets, she let out a soft sigh of comfort from the warmth of the blanket. She felt the sleepy stupor come over her as she slipped from reality. She swore she heard something move, but didn't think much of it.

Lucy woke up and felt extremely warm. It wasn't an uncomfortable warmth it was a comforting warmth. She snuggled closer to the source of the soothing heat. She felt a hard, chiseled object come crashing into her. Lucy's eyebrows crinkled together. She rubbed her hands against the object. She felt ripples on a hard abdomen, and the rise and fall of a broad chest.

Lucy's eyes snapped open and looked up to find her fellow fire dragon slayer smirking down at her. Lucy blushed profusely, and took her hands off his toned body.

" _Out, Out, Out_!" Lucy screamed, opening the window and kicking Natsu out of it. Natsu, still dazed from sleep, blinked and rubbed the sleepiness out of them. Natsu winced as he made impact with a hard, cobblestone street.

"Ouch…" Natsu winced as he rubbed his aching bottom. He regained his composure, and made way down the road to the guild.

Lucy slammed the window shut "He's just too much sometimes..." she grumbled to herself. She was making her way to the bathroom, before she slipped and fell on the floor.

Lucy moaned in pain as she rubbed her rear. "I guess that's karma." she mumbled to herself. She scanned the floor for the thing that made her slip. She found a puddle surrounding a black and white checkered scarf: Natsu's scarf. He must have forgotten it. Lucy picked up the scarf, and wiped off the stray ice cubes on it.

" _I guess I'll give it to him at the guild._ " Lucy pondered as she set the scarf on the window sill to sundry. She did her usual morning routine: breakfast, shower, brush teeth, and get dressed. Lucy tied her hair into two pigtails, and grabbed Natsu's scarf as she headed out on her journey to the guild.

Lucy breathed in the crisp, fall air. The air smelled of leaves and fresh morning dew. Fall wasn't her favorite season, summer was, but she still loved the color of changing trees and the not-too-cold not- too-hot weather. Even though Magnolia mostly had sakura trees, there are a few other deciduous trees around. Lucy took her time to go to the guild. She balanced on the ledge of the nearby canal that runs all throughout Magnolia. The fishermen weren't there to warn her like they usually are.

Lucy turned a corner, she now faced the magnificent building that housed all her rowdy guild members. Lucy tilted her head in confusion. Usually, she would be able to hear them fighting, or the loud conversations going on. She didn't even hear silverware or mugs being clashed and clanged. It was dead silent.

She shrugged and pushed the guild door open. It was dark, Lucy's eyes adjusted to the darkness before the lights were flashed on. A warm, muscled arm was placed on her shoulders. Lucy gasped in shock rendering her speechless. Before she had a chance to turn around and tell the person off whose arm was around her, she was being yelled at.

" _Surprise_!" A mixture of pitches and tones yelled in unison. Lucy jumped in surprise, looking around to see all her fellow guild members in a crowd with birthday party attire on.

"U-um." Lucy stuttered; she was still in shock.

" _Happy Birthday Lucy_!" The guild shouted. Lucy stared in awe at them. They all took her silence as thanks and continued on being the normal guild they are: loud and aggressive. Lucy walked around the guild admiring the birthday decor. She looked from behind the bar to find Mirajane icing a cake.

She found Levy nearby sitting on a barstool reading a book and smiling to herself. Lucy tapped Levy on the shoulder. Levy turned her head and looked up at the celestial spirit mage.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy smiled "Happy birthday!" Levy hopped off her barstool and hugged Lucy. "You're gonna love the birthday present I got you."

"Thanks Levy-chan, I'll be sure to open yours first then." Lucy replied, returning the smile.

They both walked around the guild receiving birthday wishes from all the guild members. Lucy didn't mind getting them it just reminded her of her past. With each birthday wish it reminded her of _that_ day. She didn't want to break down, but she was close to it.

They both made their way over to Natsu. He, as usual, had plates scattered around him piled high with food.

"H-how did you all know it was my birthday?" Lucy questioned a bit disgusted at how much food Natsu had on his plate.

"Well someone over there went through your letters to your mom and found you mentioning your birthday." Levy answered pointing to the fire dragon slayer behind her.

Lucy had finally snapped with the consistent reminders of that day and now Natsu annoying her.

She spun around and glared at Natsu "What the fuck Natsu! You can't just barge in my apartment and go through my stuff like that!" Lucy scolded

Natsu had stopped eating to look at Lucy. He had look of hurt on his face, but it quickly turned into an angry expression.

"What the fuck to me?! What the fuck to you! I was just trying to be nice and throw you a surprise party!" Natsu yelled back.

"Well maybe I didn't want one! Maybe that's why I hid it from you and the rest of the guild!?" Lucy stomped her way past Natsu and Levy, and left the guild.

Everything was silent.

"So… Cake anyone?" Mirajane said sweetly to try and lessen the awkwardness in the room.

 **LOL, IK IK, cliffhangers on the first chapter? How dare I?! I hope you enjoyed. I'll probably have a new chapter schedule in the next chapter. So leave this a review I appreciate constructive criticism, and compliments are always welcome. X3**


End file.
